


A Deal to be Made

by pushkin666



Series: 100 Fandoms [21]
Category: Political RPF - UK 20th-21st c.
Genre: Brexit, Drabble, F/M, Light BDSM, future spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:09:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28816863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: This takes place just before the Brexit deal was made and Boris went to Brussels to have dinner with and 'charm' Ursula von der Leyen.  We know what he's like with women and he just shouts sub to me.  He's always looking for approbation and having been to Eton I'm sure he learnt about being spanked.
Relationships: Boris Johnson/Ursula von der Leyen
Series: 100 Fandoms [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729573
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Scribblers' 100 Fandoms Challenge





	A Deal to be Made

Ursula smiled at the man kneeling at her feet. It was where he belonged. She had known from the first time she spoke to him that he was just waiting to be dominated. After four years of indecision and arguments he was in the right place.

She wondered what his colleagues in the Tory party would think if they saw Boris like this but suspected they would not be surprised. She ran her hand over the leather paddle before cracking it on the chair arm making him jump. He had given her a deal and now she would reward him.


End file.
